Enhancer Enzymes
by ExpansionSensation
Summary: A young Finnish guy and his childhood crush grow in ways never imagined before thanks to a medical breakthrough in enhancing the effects of exercise.


Narrative

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

 **Exercise Enhancing**

"… And with that we end our newest report on this new enhancer enzyme Triple-E, also known as 'Exercise Enhancer Enzyme'." The middle-aged female reporter on the screen of a small television was switched with a young man in front of the weather screen, the weather forecast having started. A young boy at the age of 19 rose from his recliner and closed the device. His name was Will Taylor. A decently fit young man, Will is by no means a dedicated sportsman, but with the upcoming military service in Finland, his home country, slowly nearing him and all young men his age, he saw it necessary to better himself physically.

But as with most young men, Will had another "problem" in his life, though he called it a different name. This name was Candie, his next-door neighbor. They were the same age and had gone to the same school all their life, though with Will having gotten bullied and shoved aside all that time he had never managed to leave an impact on her. Truth was, he was extremely attracted to her, and who could blame him? Candie was a 5ft 8in- tall blonde with deep blue eyes, typical for a Scandinavian, and creamy skin, she was adept in five languages, much like Will himself, and she sported a prominent and perky C-cup and a round rear most men could not resist staring at. She often had her flowing hair in two ponytails that reached her waistline. And the worst (and best) part was, she knew all of it and always made sure everyone else did, too.

But Will shook these thoughts out of his head and reminded himself of the news report he had just watched. It was on a new, groundbreaking enzyme that enhanced the results of exercise. The rougher the exercise, the better the results. And no negative side effects. It sounded too good to be true to Will. But in hopes of making his training easier in order for him to focus a bit more on his other hobbies, which mostly consisted of Pokémon cards and video games, he booted up his Acer laptop and ordered a sample from the enzyme developers' website. The price was high, as much as 150€, but Will had managed to land himself a well-paying job so he wasn't worried about it. In a few days, the package would arrive and he could test it for himself. It was late, so he headed to bed, taking care of some 19-year-old guy business before falling asleep.

Tuesday passed, as well as Wednesday and so did Thursday. Will was a patient person, but this enzyme deal had him very, very excited and anxious. What he had managed to find out about the enzyme was that it supposedly worked off of a person's natural assets and abilities, meaning a naturally sporty person would receive a more prominent increase in endurance and muscle mass. Will was in no way scrawny. He was rather toned but he was more of an all-rounder than a roadrunner or a hunk of raw muscle. He looked outside. It was raining. He cursed, the daily jog seemingly delayed.

After a short while his doorbell rang. Will headed for the door and found something he definitely wasn't expecting: Candie was standing outside his door, wet from the rain and a few bruises on her usually-perfect face. She was obviously cold.

"C-can I come in?" she asked shakily. Will took no time processing the situation and let her in, pulling a towel from the rack nearby and wrapping it around her. He led her to his kitchen, where he put the coffee on. He then sat across from Candie at the kitchen table.

"What happened to you, Candie?" Will asked, though he could see most of it on her face.

"Well… I was walking down the street with Andy, and it was raining. Obviously", she said, pointing out the window, "… and suddenly he pulled me to a back alley. He threatened me and tried to… You know, force me into… That." She shuddered. What most people, including Will, didn't know about Candie was that she was extremely uncomfortable about sex and everything related to it. She could barely manage sex education at school. Her family was very much Roman-Catholic and her parents refused to talk about such 'sinful things' to their unsullied little daughter.

"I'm not that surprised, he's always been like that, as far as I can tell", Will said, unfortunately unable to put himself in her situation. He was an INTP, meaning he had a hard time understanding regular people's feelings. Empathy was difficult for him, but he tried his best. He was in no way a psychopath, he definitely experienced his own emotions. He simply had a hard time understanding other people in such a way. Candie gave him a sharp glare and he understood he hadn't been quite as sensitive as she expected him to be.

"Sorry… I'm sorry about what happened. But… Are you alright? Do you need to stay the night or can you get home? I mean, it's pretty much next door", Will said, unsure of what to do in this kind of situation. Candie smiled gently, getting off her chair and hanging the towel on it.

"No, I think I can make it next door. But you're really nice, Will. Say, how about we hang out more? What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked. Will was caught completely off guard. His crush actually wanted to hang out with him. After fumbling with his words for a moment he answered.

"Well, I'm going to the gym tomorrow to test this new enhancer enzyme I ordered online. It should arrive tomorrow morning so we could go pretty early. You know, before all the grannies come in for yoga", Will joked, though all that loose skin and skin-tight bodysuits were no laughing matter. Will shuddered at the thought of it all. Candie laughed out loud, her still wet T-shirt exposing a gratuitous amount of cleavage that Will took no time to notice.

"Sure, Joker. You've got yourself a gym date", she said. She opened the door and waved Will goodbye. After the door closed, the rest of the day seemed to fly by in minutes, and soon Will was in bed, anxiously waiting for the next day.

Friday morning rolled by and Will's doorbell rang. He opened it and a delivery boy was behind it, holding a small package. He looked pretty young, most likely a summertime worker who would go back to school at fall.

"A package for Mr. Taylor from Triple-E Co." he said, handing the package to Will, who took it and thanked the boy, closing the door. He was opening the package when his doorbell rang again. Had the delivery boy forgotten something? Maybe a separate letter? But no. When Will opened the oaken door again, there stood Candie, as gorgeous as ever. Apparently makeup fixes bruises, too. She was wearing a pink sports bra and tight, black running pants as well as her black Asics running shoes. Her hair was tied into one ponytail.

"Good morning there! Ooh! Is that the enzyme thing you were talking about yesterday?" she asked, pointing at the half-open package in his hands. Will quickly ripped it open, revealing a small bottle and a small measuring cup.

"Yeah, that's the one. It's supposed to enhance the effects of any workout you do. But I have to warn you, my exercise is pretty rigorous", Will said, seeing as Candie wasn't the most athletic girl around.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. See?" she said, flexing her arm, no visible bicep there. Will laughed at her joke and she did the same. Will appreciated self-satire, as much as he had trouble making fun of himself.

"Well, by tonight you'll be looking like Ronda Rousey!" Will joked, making Candie laugh even harder. She came in and they headed for Will's kitchen to make their enzyme brews.

"There's exact instructions on how much of this stuff you should put in a glass of water. If you do too much, you'll experience severe pain and you'll pretty much be hospitalized for a week or two. And too little just doesn't affect you in any way. Sooooo…" Will explained as he poured two glasses of water and measured exactly 2 milliliters of the blue enzyme liquid into both glasses.

"Cheers", Will said, raising his glass.

"Cheers, love", Candie said, raising hers. They clinked and drank. After that, they headed for the gym. Outside of Will's house, Candie stopped him.

"Hey, how about we run to the gym? It's not that far, and the more exercise we get the better, right?" Will agreed. They took off and in 30 minutes they reached the gym. To the surprise of them both, neither of them was tired at all. Instead, they felt more energetic than when they left. Their legs felt more powerful than ever before. Candie stomped the ground, making a small dent in the concrete. She squealed.

"Oh my God! Feel my legs!" she shouted as she rolled back the leg of her pants, exposing well-toned calves and thighs that seemed to bulge with raw, physical power. Will hesitated, having never touched a girl before. Candie smirked, noticing his hesitance.

"Come on, I don't bite. Besides, I bet you wanna…" she said teasingly, rubbing her leg up and down. Will couldn't resist and put his hand on her leg, feeling it around. It was almost as hard as rock, every muscle pulsing with strength even some professional runners would kill for. He let go after a moment, flustered by her forwardness. Candie smirked again, rolling her pants back down. They headed inside, both excited to begin their workout.

While changing his clothes Will noticed a change in his legs similar to Candie's, meaning the enzyme truly did work as advertised. He finished changing and met Candie in the hallway leading to the gym.

"Hey, hot stuff", Candie greeted, putting a hand on Will's chest, feeling his toned pecs. She could feel him tensing up under the shirt.

"Hey now, don't get nervous. It's just two good friends going to work out together. Come on. I want to see what this enzyme is really made of!" Candie headed for the gym and Will followed behind her. He couldn't help but notice her round behind swaying enticingly in front of him, much like a pendulum, but softer. It seemed to have gotten more defined as a result of their running.

They reached the gym, where Candie took a short look around. She then turned to Will, who quickly removed his eyes from her beautiful butt. She had noticed but she didn't really care nor did she blame him. She felt like her ass alone could crush rocks.

"So, you have a training program, right?" she asked. Will nodded nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I usually start with a few stretches so I don't sprain or break anything", he answered, trying to sound at least slightly intelligent in her company. Candie understood and they began stretching. Will had to work hard to keep his focus during this whole time, mostly because Candie's rear and legs was on full display when she bent, stretched and flexed. During all this, Candie could feel her back especially developing more strength.

" _Oh yeah! My boobs feel much lighter than before. Must be the enzyme doing work on my back. This feels amazing!"_ she thought. To finish the warm-up she arched her back, giving Will a perfect side view of her prominent chest. He almost lost it, but decided to keep going with the program, not wanting to seem like a pig.

"So, what's next? I'm just dying to get to it!" Candie said. Will was glad she was so excited about working out with him.

"Well, next we go to the weights. I usually use 10 kilos per hand in repetitions of 20. But let's give you some lighter ones to start with", he said, handing her a pair or 3-kilo weights. If it wasn't for her back getting stronger during their warm-up she would have slumped right down to the floor. Her arms were still having trouble but she kept herself upright thanks to her back muscles.

"Whoa! These are pretty heavy. I don't know if I can complete a set", she said, unsure of herself the first time that day. But Will encouraged her while already completing his first set.

"Sure you can, just put your whole body into it", he advised. Candie smiled and used all of her body to lift the weight up to her chest. And then a second time. And a third time, and a fourth, fifth, sixth time. She continued until she reached 20, the last one feeling slightly lighter than the rest. She glanced at her arms, small bulges popping out of them. She felt almost reborn. After a short break she started on a second set, now curling iron much easier than before. After completing three sets according to Will's program she stood up and flexed her arms, noticing much more definition in them, visible muscle poking out even in their relaxed state. She could only imagine what she would look like after the program was over. She faced Will.

"Hey, Will! Check this out!" she said and flexed, showing herself off to him. He watched in awe at the amazon-in-the-making standing in front of him.

"You look… Amazing, Candie! And after just a few sets, too", he said, briefly checking himself, noticing his muscles had grown at a similar rate.

"So what's next? I wanna see how big these puppies are going to get!" Candie said excitedly, flexing once more, the simple act of flexing seemingly increasing her biceps' size ever so slightly.

"Well, lay down on this bench and take these", Will said, handing her a pair of five-kilo weights. She took the weights, easily holding them in her hands. She felt incredible… And dare she say horny? She lay down on the bench on her back with the weights in her hands.

"Now, raise the weights upward so that they click together", Will advised. Candie did so, raising the weights up, struggling slightly. They clicked and she slowly lowered them down.

"It's like a reverse push-up!" she said, understanding the basic premise of the exercise. She continued, finishing a set of 20 once again. She sat up, feeling her arms. When she flexed them, a lemon-sized boulder of a muscle popped out. She squealed in delight. She stood up quickly, her breasts bouncing slightly at the motion.

"Will! Feel my arm!" she said, flexing it once more. He placed his hand on her bicep. It was rock hard and felt powerful. He then lay down and started on his own set. Candie leaned on the bench with her hands, her breasts dangling just above Will's face. Was it intentional? Who knows?

"You know, Will… I'm thinking once we're done here we could, uh… Head back to your place to, um…" she popped her lips," … to continue our program, you know?" Will took a moment to process what she said. He couldn't afford to flinch at her words, as he had heavy weights in his hands and any misplaced movement could sprain something.

" _Is she really…? No, she would never suggest that… Would she?"_ he thought to himself while completing his own set, feeling his muscles increasing in size. He then rose up and took a good look at Candie while she prepared for another set. He had not expected her to be so forward. He guessed it was the workout that made her so spontaneous. On further examination, she seemed even perkier than this morning, both mentally and physically. He could have sworn her breasts had grown as well, or at least they seemed to keep themselves up more than before. After thinking about it for a moment, he realized that her pecs had become more powerful during their workout, making them more capable of carrying her phenomenal funbags.

" _And I guess boobs could count as muscle. They sure are strong when used against guys like me"_ , he joked to himself. He kept observing Candie as she continued her set. Her biceps were visibly growing as she did. Slowly but surely, her arms became what people would definitely consider muscular, rivaling most female bodybuilders. Will had never considered himself a fetishist. He found most fetishes disgusting, but he had nothing against women with muscle. He found it admirable how some women went against gender stereotypes. He had even dated a weightlifter before, but she had been too aggressive for his taste. But if Candie kept this up, Will could well find himself a new darling powerhouse.

Candie finished her final set and jumped off the bench, feeling ecstatic. She faced Will and smiled, feeling thankful for what he had done for her. She wanted to repay him, and she had a couple of ideas on how to do it. But for now, she wanted to finish their workout.

"So, Will. What's next?" she asked excitedly.

"We've only got one more exercise to do. I usually do much more aerobic stuff but since we can take care of that on the way home we can skip it all. It's push-ups, though not on the floor. See those gymnastics hoops over there? We're going to do push-ups with those." Candie understood and followed Will to the hoops. Will placed his hands on the hoops and started a set of 20. After a short while he was done and let Candie in on the fun.

Even though Will had noticed her growing breasts, she had remained unaware of their progress, mainly due to her sports bra being slightly elastic. She may have started their workout with a C-cup, but with every repetition her pecs had grown stronger and the growth enzyme had affected her breasts through them, slowly increasing their size. The increased size, and as such, weight of her new breasts made Candie's push-ups surprisingly difficult. But it slowly got easier as her arms and pecs gained more power. She completed the set and wiped sweat off her forehead.

"Whew! It feels like I've gotten heavier from this morning. But hey, that's what the workout's for, right?" she said, sitting down as Will began his set. Candie arched her back to loosen it up a bit, but as she did she heard a small ripping sound. She wondered what it could have been, and once she glanced down she found out exactly what. Her sports bra had ripped slightly from the top. She gasped silently, not wanting to interrupt Will's set, but when he finished, she spoke up.

"Will, I don't want to distract you or anything, but I think we have to cut this session a little short", she said and pointed at her slightly ripped sports bra. Will agreed with her 100% and they left the gym, changing quickly and heading back. They talked about it on the way.

"Candie, I think I know what happened. You see, during our workout the enzyme also strengthened your pecs, which alone made your chest stand out more because they were more capable of keeping your chest up. But the enzyme must have also affected your… breasts… during the workout and they also grew while you were exercising. I'm sorry about that, I didn't know it would-" Will was interrupted by Candie's finger on his lips.

"Why are you apologizing? Nothing but good came out of this!" Candie said. "I mean, not only did I get stronger than I could have ever imagined, I got an even more killer of a body than I already had! Will, I'm the one who should be apologizing. You're such a nice guy and I always just ignored you because everybody bullied you. I mean, we live next door to each other and we never talked before because of that!" she said, feeling glum.

"Come on, I don't blame you one bit. Besides, we finally got to talk anyway, right?" Will said, trying as hard as he could to make her feel better despite not quite understanding how sad she was. But that sadness disappeared rather quickly when he said that.

"Oh, we're going to do much more than talk, Will", she said as they reached his door. Will opened the door and she hung her jacket on the rack. Will turned around, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Candie rolled her eyes, amused at his obliviousness. She grabbed him by his shirt and threw him on the couch, standing right front of him. By this point, Will had realized what she was talking about.

"I've got a show for you, Will Taylor, and you're going to love every bit of it!" she said as she tied her hair into two ponytails instead of one. Her hair still reached her waistline. She put her arms behind her back.

"You ready?" she asked, wearing the most seductive face Will had ever seen. Will could only nod. Then, Candie began. She used her pecs to move each of her massive breasts up and down, making them jiggle like the softest, sexiest, creamiest jelly there was. Each of her orbs moved individually, making her seductive show both incredibly enticing but also very impressive, being able to control her pecs so expertly. Candie then raised her arms and flexed, making her biceps rise into mountains of pure power. She flexed her arms more, alternating between them, making her biceps rise in a smooth rhythm. She then did something even more impressive. She first arched her back, which resulted in her sports bra completely bursting, the broken cloth falling onto the floor. Candie's massive mounds were on full display now. She then took an apple out of her bag and placed it between her breasts. She used her powerful pecs to squeeze the fruit between her, dare Will say, strong boobs and completely crushed it, the fruit's juices running down her stomach, some of it bursting onto her breasts as the apple gave out. She then pulled it out of her canyon-like cleavage and took a bite, letting the rest of the apple's juices run down her chin and neck and down her cleavage.

Candie approached Will, who was still sitting on the couch, completely dumbfounded by her performance. But while he was sitting, a part of him was certainly standing tall, forming a huge tent in his loose pants. Candie noticed this and straddled Will, placing her hands on his chest, making a circular motion with them, rubbing his pecs and making him tense up. She could feel his member poking at her entrance through their pants.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom, big boy?" she said. Will nodded and he rose up, Candie wrapping her muscular legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her giant breasts were pressing against Will's chest, which she emphasized by moving them up and down with her pecs again. They reached Will's bedroom and Candie sat on the bed. Will closed the door and joined her. She grabbed his shirt and, with her amazingly powerful arms, ripped his shirt in pieces and pressed herself against him, rolling onto the bed so that she was on top, her breasts once again dangling right above Will.

"Hey, Will?" Candie said, anticipation clear in her voice.

"Yeah?" Will responded while kneading her breasts gently.

"Why don't we get rid of the audience we've gathered?" Candie suggested and glanced at you, the reader. "Go on, shoo! This is private, see?"


End file.
